


Quackity is pregnant with Jschlatt's child

by Lightwhathouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Curses, Evil Wilbur, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unplanned Pregnancy, fake date, male anatomy, plot going dark, schlatt was so confused, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse
Summary: Quackity with a childWhat would he doFeb 27: started working on the next part hopefully coming out next week
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 53
Kudos: 426





	1. Unexpected Child (Jschlatt/Quackity)

**Author's Note:**

> *this piece is inspired by Quackity’s stream at November 6. He mentioned he’s pregnant when he was talking to Schlatt about the Manberg Hotel thing. I also heard Quackity mentioned that he gave birth to the baby successfully no longer before Tommy’s exile, but I don’t think they are making this canon. I’m surprised that this headcanon has zero recognition. 
> 
> *I started this ages ago and it is a sequel now so I changed the title as you may notice.
> 
> *I am not going to explain how exactly male pregnancy works because I don’t know.
> 
> *As usual, the fic is not based on the people in real life but their minecraft roleplay characters. I know if someone thinks it’s weird so if you feel uncomfortable please don’t read this fic. Make sure you go over with all the tags.

Quackity looked into the man sitting at his opposite, legs crossed in his usual cocky manner, wearing his business suit just like he did any other time.

The president of Manburg was now in a middle of a meeting with him, the former vice president, to properly settle down the business of the building of a hotel, which accordingly, should be a beneficial project for the country. Even Quackity declared weeks before that he would no longer work for Schlatt and would join the banished people, the despised force that still lurked in the wild forest, he still came back, for there were unfinished businesses between him and Schlatt, both governmental and personal. Therefore, he called for a meeting with Schlatt at the Manburg podium, seeking for a result by putting down everything they had on their hands peacefully.

Schlatt moved a little in his seat, the pair of ram eyes narrowing down as he slowly noticed his glaze, “What’s the matter?” There was a certain coldness in his tone that Quackity could not read. _Maybe he’s also heart-broken for breaking up with me? Did that even counts as a break up? Or, it’s just him being an asshole again._

Quackity coughed as he quickly withdrew his eyes, “Nothing.” he said, “That’s it. I’ve covered everything in the paper. Do you have any more questions regarding the terms in our contract?”

Jschlatt gave him a blank stare, it didn’t mean anything, the president was just maybe a little high on the protein shakes again, but it made his heart drop. _No, not that look again!_ He quietly screamed at himself. It was the look Schlatt always gave him when he was not paying any attention to anything, emotionless, or rather, feelings well-hidden. Either way, he hated it so much because the stare often means that Schlatt was ignoring him. It let him feel small and unimportant.

He took a deep breath to wave the sick feeling away, and tried it again, “If you have nothing more to say about it, just sign the contract at the bottom line, Schlatt.”

This time the president responded, he stretched out his hand for the contract, “Let me read it first.”

Quackity passed the unusually thick document to him, stumbled because of the stiffness brought by sitting still for a long period of time, Schlatt scoffed at him, “What, You can’t even hand me the thing properly, Big Q?”

“Shut up.” he looked away in annoyance.

Schlatt read through the text on the pages, in slow speed for he was not accustomed to paper works, under usual circumstances, it should be one of his cabinet members taking care of them for him, either Tubbo or Quackity himself. For a split second Quackity felt an urge to help him go through the document, but soon realized that it’s not his duty, or job, to do so anymore.

To be fair, Quackity was not surprised by his own pregnancy. He had already spent an entire week worrying himself sick after he realized that he was constantly having morning sickness and usually high body temperature, and being tired without working hard.

He didn’t go to a doctor for help, not in Manberg, for there were chances for his partner to find out. He hid in the public restroom, hands trembling with heart pounding as he took a close look at the pregnancy test stick. Two red lines. For a second he wanted to strangle himself. _E_ _mbarazado_. Those old men always talked about it. Now he looked at himself in such a new and strange way. He just entered his adulthood and how he’s expecting, he wanted to vomit.

There could be only one possible person who is the child’s father, Quackity thought reluctantly. At that time he and Schlatt’s relationship was starting to go downhill, and he decided not to inform Schlatt about the thing, yet. He was feeling uncertain about the entire situation he was in, and he was not sure if Schlatt’s response’s going to be positive. They had only hooked up for once, accidentally, when Schlatt was high and drunk. Seriously, only ONCE. Maybe the ram was not even aware of their sex. Things could have gone worse, if Schlatt knows about it. He’s not going to take the risk on his child.

For the first few months, things were quite easy to dealt with. Quackity was able to just put the tough question aside while acting all normal to pretend as if nothing was happening. Luckly his belly was not getting too round, which let him easily concealed his condition. Although as chaotic as he was seem to be, he was not a guy without intellect. Not only he had to worry about Schlatt, he had to worry about other Manbergians too. What would they think, if they know that their Vice President was expecting? The answer was unclear, and he did not want to think about it.

After Quackity defected to Pogtopia, he was slightly gaining more weight and worst of all, his belly was visibly bumping. He had to pull up bigger clothes, secretly digest large amount of food out of increasing hunger, and dealt with smarter people with sharper eyes like Technoblade and Wilbur. The hardest part was to keep himself always in check whenever there was anyone around, since he trusted no one. Not a single soul can be trusted here, there were too many enemies, dangers and uncertainties.

Once, he lost his temper once due to Tommy accidentally burned down some wood logs. Even as such an annoying child, Tommy immediately sensed his unusual behavior, “Hey, hey, Big Q, are you alright?” he straight up asked, “It’s just some logs, it’s just some logs! We can get more, there’s plenty of ‘em in the forest. Just chill, man.”

“I-I’m fine, Tommy.” Quackity stuttered, “I know I was being ... emotional. Maybe it’s because I have ... quitted doing drugs.”

“Oh, okay.” The blonde boy nodded, laughed, “You’ve gotta dealt with it then big man, good luck on that one.”

Wilbur Soot, however, was sitting on the cobble stone ground nearby with his book, listening to their conversation without his head up. Quackity knew that the tall brunet’s eyes were on him. He had to keep his strings in his mind strained. _This is not good._ He shivered and was chilled to his spine.

On the quiet nights spent in the ginormous ravine, Quackity lied down as he watched the flames in the lanterns in Pogtopia. He couldn’t help but think about the future. _I may survive this, I may help them fight. But what about the child?_ He whispered to himself. _It could be my burden when I become part of the revolution army, when things get blown up or when people stab me, the baby will just die as I bleed. Even if the baby successfully arrive at this world, how will people see him, the descendant of the dictator? Most importantly, how should I treat the child? Telling him that he has an awful father?_

Too much things to think about. _What if I just get rid of the baby?_ A voice said to him in Quackity’s mind. He felt his eyes humid at the sudden thought, his throat tight. _No_. He instantly killed the thought. _I am not Schlatt. I am not going to get a fucking abortion like him getting rid of the White House. Like him getting rid of me._

“Wait, you are pregnant?” Schlatt stopped reading, he looked up in mild disbelief, his yellow eyes widened. Now the ram was finally not showing his horrifying nonchalance. Quackity smirked sadly.


	2. A Horrible Date: Part 1(Quackity&Technoblade&Wilbur Soot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Wilbur and Technoblade are biological brothers, they are both shapeshifters but Techno remains his pig appearance while Wilbur prefer being in human form all the time.  
> After completing this part of the plot I will add a complete summary, please be aware that I'm constantly changing the tags and the summaries, make sure you check before you read.

Quackity was a considerate and smart man for most of the time. He clearly knew how should he behave, what he supposed to say and what was not under various circumstances, he could secretly conceal his real thoughts and emotions without people noticing, through words and acts that seems like a mad man’s jumble, an excellent ability which kept him alive till now. He made jokes saved him from stand-offs, let out fanatical screams and laughs enabled him to shift his position held in serious discussions. Furthermore, he wore loose sport-wear with his typical beanie, the corners of his mouth always went up, he acted like everything seems funny so that no harm done, and no one would blame him for doing so. Being always comical provided him great flexibility in surviving, provided the chance for him to chose to side with Schlatt, when the ram man introduced his presidency, then later on, publicly announced to evoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit. Did anyone accuse him anything? Did anyone even pay attention to him switching sides? No. It was his way of living, on the other hand, he had to live like this. He didn’t have enough personal charisma or superior views to assemble his own group of people and be a real leader, nor the physical capacity to farm subordination among the mortals with violence. If Georgenotfound was not coming, he could only combine his and Schlatt’s votes instead of running alone, for he didn’t have the ability to do so. He wanted freedom, and his way of getting it was by being Schlatt’s bitch. If the world is a circus, he would be the best clown, fiercely blowing his trumpet while riding a unicycle.

Apparently, what had happened to Quackity with Wilbur and Technoblade at that night has negated his entire way of living, proven that no fancy tricks could be useful when facing pure power. He should never ever try to poke a sleeping beast with a stick.

––––––––

So basically, it all started with Quackity asking Technoblade out. He was half joking, for the hope of taking the blood god to a date was bleak, whether how eager he was of trying to build a positive relationship with Techno. The pig, being a shapeshifter with cold nature, somehow reminded him of Schlatt, which could possibly be the reason which gave him the audacity to ask in the first place.

_Hey, I wasn’t missing that ram man, I was just trying to move on._ Quackity pulled up his seemingly inviting smile with a bit of shyness, like every time how he courted anyone else. _It’s not like Techno would say yes to me anyway, maybe he is busying farming potatoes? He just doesn’t seem like the kind that would go on a date at all._

Quackity was trying to use the joke to lessen the pig’s hostile attention on him. Techno had been chasing him with a trident for hours, while talking about humans had more durability than the animals in prehistorical times, which let them catch their prey easily after the animals’ durability has run out. Even through he knew it was only a prank, that Techno was technically on the same side with him, he still ran for his dear life.

But it was not like he could run for a long period of time, the biggest problem was the child. The child in his womb. It was already able to move, and when he moved excessively it would leap a little, not too much to make it obvious since the baby likely inherited his cleverness, but still got on his nerves every time. His insecurity increased as the baby grew, made him look around frequently to check on people around whenever the baby kicked or turned. He knew it would make him look more suspicious, and there was no other way around.

Quackity breathed out, he felt warmth escaping him, it was a chilly evening on the hill. He put his hands together and rubbed them, tried not to think about his baby. Techno was still for a second, Quackity could not tell his thoughts by his expression, then the pig declined the invitation, “Not particularly.”

“We can try it for one time! ” Quackity suggested out of interest, “and if you don’t like it we would never see each other again.” He sensed Techno’s clumsiness, unusual for such a blood-lust creature, which gave him the courage to dig deeper.

Quackity stepped one foot closer, he could feel the other’s breath on him. This was the first time he could gasp a good look at Technoblade’s face, the moonlight lit up the pig’s dull eyes, small and expressionless, the extruded tusks glimmered like a pair of knives. Despite those features showing how dangerous he was, his ears would twitch occasionally, which Quackity found them lovely and giggled. Technoblade was surely not accustomed to keep such a close distance with people, nor the intimate atmosphere, for he instantly took a step back and raised his trident, “I can just kill you right here. ”

Quackity laughed nervously and pleaded him for not doing so. _Well, we could have a great time, but I can not go further than that, It’s been a great time flirting a little with the anarchy pig._

Just when he was about to turn around and head back, a certain familiar British voice made him freeze. “Hey Quackity, I’ve been around for quite a while, and I’ve seen that you are interested in dating......people. I didn’t quite expect you to be here, it’s pretty close to L’manberg, actually, a place you do not want to go near to. Or do you?”

Wilbur Soot, former and first president of L’manberg, leader of the revolution army and Pogtopia, the great musician, Technoblade’s blood brother, was walking towards him, a fake smile on his face, an edge in his voice. Now Quackity was not only in trouble, but in big trouble.


	3. A Horrible date-part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intensity.

Wilbur's words chilled Quackity to the core. He knew exactly what Wilbur was implying: you are getting too close to the enemies, I don’t think we can trust you. If he lost Wilbur’s trust, the worst result would be him getting executed in front of the whole revolution army. Bloodshed is not necessary, but it can stabilize the soldiers' morale. Dream, the mysterious demon, revealed to them not so long ago that there’s a traitor in Pogtopia. Since then everyone was alarmed to find out the traitor. Wilbur was a strong leader, and a possible evil tyrant, he would take whatever it takes to achieve his goal, he could, as he said, detonate a whole country just to satisfy his selfish possessiveness, and in this case, he would definitely kill him to make the army keep pushing forward. _ Wilbur was not mentally stable _ , Quackity thought,  _ Wilbur has gone mad, and I’ve known it the moment he showed us the button room he prepared. He got so excited when Pogtopia was covered with buttons, he’s officially losing his marbles now, for sure. I’d better not mess with him. _

“Hi Wilbur,” Quackity straightened his back and tried not to act like he had done something wrong, “I don’t know what are you talking about, I did just ask Techno out and he said no, so I’m going back now.” 

Wilbur did not say anything at first. He looked toward the direction of L’manberg, where hundreds of torchlights illuminated the darkness. He stood there, fists clenched like a statue, with an unreadable expression. Quackity coughed awkwardly, “Are you okay, Wilbur? We’ll get the country back, we’ll fight and Schlatt will collapse like sinking into a pile of dust, then all the lights in the city would be ours again.”

“Not ours, Quackity. Mine.” Wilbur narrowed his eyes, his dark brown irises caught fire, it was like sometime suddenly ignited his soul, “My L’manberg, do you understand Quackity? I created the country, I built the place and make it thrive. My L’manberg.” His voice almost too loud in the air.

_ No. _ Quackity wanted to repute, _ L’manberg belongs to everyone who stands up and fights for it. _ But he dared not fight back. Now was not a good time to get the lanky man angry.

“Techno, can I join you two?” Wilbur looked back at the pig and asked. “If you two are planning to go to a restaurant I’m definitely also coming.”

“No no no no no,” Quackity quickly refused the idea, “Me and Techno are definitely not going on a date.”

“Shut up. I’m not asking about your opinion Quackity. ” Wilbur gave him a warning look which made him silent. He watched as Wilbur stood next to Technoblade and whispered something inaudible to the pig. As he continued to talk, the pig’s eyes widened.  _ Something is wrong with this. Some shit is so fucking wrong here.  _ He looked away as he tried not to panic. He had a bad feeling about the conversation.

The two finished their small talk and Technoblade walked towards Quackity. “Wilbur suggested that we should go to L’manberg and have dinner together.” He said in a low voice.

“Are you guys crazy? It’s too risky to go back.” Quackity shook his head, “I bet that we are all wanted there. I mean of course, you are really strong, Technoblade, but like, look at me, I don’t even have my armour on.”

“It’s not an offer, Quackity.” Wilbur’s threatening voice emerged behind Techno, “We are going right now, at this instant, and you are coming with us. I don’t want to hear any excuses from you, and you won’t want to know what will happen if you decline.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lost my motivation to write this but I still figure to spew out a little more. I am a slow writer so bear with me. Hope you enjoy.


	4. A Horrible Date-part 3

Things were going out of hand. Quackity had nothing more to do but to behave well in front of the blood god and the ex-president, two men who were much taller and more robust than he was. He wore his stupid smile and pretended that they are just going on a triple date together. 

“So, uh, guys, what’s in your mind? I’m thinking of Karl’s Pizza Hut; he makes excellent pizzas. Not many people go there, so it should be quite empty, you know, so that we won’t be spotted by anyone the first second we step in and get caught. Well, I mean, of course you two don’t need to worry about that,” he let out a short laugh, “But hey, extra cautiousness won’t cause any harm. And even, just in case, if something bad happens there, Karl can help. Karl can hide us somewhere in the backroom.” 

Quackity didn’t want to get Karl involved at all. He didn’t even want Wilbur to meet Karl; he wanted Karl to get away from this mess as soon as possible, to keep away from the two freaks. Yet, if they were left with no choice to choose from, he needed at least him to be there. There were few people he could trust, and Karl was one of the few. 

“Hum, pizza.” Wilbur hummed as they walked down the hill towards L’manberg territory, “I don’t know, what do you think Technoblade? Is the pizza the best choice we can get? For such affairs?”

“I can neither approve nor disapprove of such a thing.” Technoblade shrugged. Unlike Wilbur, he had shown little interest so far; it seemed like he doesn’t care about the food's flavour, as long as it can provide enough nutrients he needs for fights. The blood god was unagitated under normal circumstances. Hopefully, he should not be as aggressive in their date as his twin brother.

Things went well for another ten minutes or so. Wilbur joked a little about having bacon for dinner. Technoblade was inspired to tell a story about piglins. The two went on chit-chatting about potato farming without paying much attention to Quackity, which is something he can’t love more to see. He walked in the back in silence, hands in sleeves, putting up his fake smile when Wilbur looked back to check on him, being benign as usual. His thoughts flooded him as his mind spun hastily.  _ Going back to L’manberg…that might be a strategy Wilbur uses to test my loyalty. I either prove to him that I am trustworthy or face the consequences of being an unreliable ally, a sly, potential double spy.  _

_ And what if that happens?  _ Quackity thought,  _ What if Pogtopia dismissed me, then where should I go? Go back to Manberg?  _ He uncontrollably shivered at the idea. Not because of how hard and impossible it could be, but because of the vision of Schlatt, just merely staring at him, that pair of golden goat eyes with unsettling horizontal pupils. It pained him how those eyes were once filled with affection. Once. 

He’d once say,  _ My sugar-sweet pumpkin, sugar-pumpkin sweets, man of my life.  _ Then Schlatt would laugh and reply,  _ Yes, hermoso, guapo.  _ Once they walked down hillside together, hands in hands, they admired the night sky and talked about  _ everything _ . Despite how strong the wind blew, the nights were once warm.

Realising he was being overly emotional, Quackity coughed and properly tucked his sorrow inside his blazer, something awfully familiar enough to let him pull himself together. Grief does nothing more than causing pain. He looked at the sight in front of him. They were now approaching Manberg territory; the podium was visible within sight. He stumbled badly, nearly fell when they passed the White House, or the remains of the former White House. 

Technoblade held him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, babe. Don’t worry. ” he tried to flirt a little, to ease his nervousness. “Man, you looked so good in that white shirt today. Is it because of the moonlight?” 

“I don’t think the moonlight plays a significant role in this case, and I wear shirts of the same design every time.” The pig said, unconsciously touched his collar, and Quackity noticed.

“I know. You do wear the same outfit every time.” He looked up to the hybrid, “I wonder if I can ever reach those lips of yours by standing on tiptoes.”

Technoblade turned away a little too hasty and did not make any comment at all. The thought of making the blood god flush made him chuckle. It felt good to be back to business again, playing with words. Quackity had almost forgotten that he was such a playboy before.

“Nice one, Quackity.” Wilbur laughed in the distance, “Considering how good you’re at this, you might also want to put your mouth to good use later.”

Instead of going to Karl’s pizza hut as Quackity suggested, Wilbur chose to let them go to the only five-star restaurant in Manberg, a place always full of people. They’ll likely meet familiar faces there. Quackity tried to protest, but unfortunately, the effort was idle. Technoblade also expressed his slight disagreement towards the irrational decision, but as Wilbur insisted, no one raised any objections as soon as they stepped in the place. Quackity kept his head down, staring at the floor as the three shifted towards a secluded booth in the corner. They made it in there successfully without anyone noticing. 

“Okay, great, now what should we do?” Quackity snapped as Technoblade closed the booth door while Wilbur looked at the menu and tried to decide what to order. 

“Quiet, you ill-mannered little prick. If you are too afraid to be found out, just shut the fuck up.” Wilbur waved him aside, “Techno, why don’t you shapeshift into your human form and place the order for us?”

Quackity winked at the tall hybrid, pleading not to leave the two of them alone. Techno hesitated. 

“Oh, god, please, don’t act like I’m the bad guy here, friends! ” Wilbur exclaimed, “I won’t do anything outrageous. I just want to spend some time bonding with our date alone.”

Quackity was not reassured. When the two of them were left alone, Wilbur started asking him about his time as the vice president of Manberg, and as much as he was not interested in the topic at the moment, he also did not want to piss Wilbur off or make him find a worse subject. Therefore he rolled with the conversation. Both of them kept their volume down, which made the sound outside audible. He could hear the plates make clicking sounds when they clenched against forks and knives, ice-cubes drifting in glasses, men laughing, women giggling, casual gossips and jokes. It was the same as the last time he had been here.

Last time.

_ Schlatt was sitting on the other side of the table; he freshly ironed his suit, hair well-combed, even his horns seemed to be beaming in the lights. When I walked inside he said, “¡Hola! Mi amor!” which was hilarious and we laughed. There was not much to order, so I asked him if filet-mignon was fine.  _ Anything is fine _ , he said. My heart always melted when he tried hard to speak in Spanish. His stutter made me have a big stupid smile on my face. I absolutely loved it when seeing him attempted to learn my first language, my cute baby girl.  _

_ “Uh, ¿quieres...” Schlatt looked at me, enquiring if the spelling is correct. He did a great job, so I happily nodded to encourage him. He carefully continued, “...la comida?” _

Wilbur snorted as he watched Technoblade in the distance. “This is too cheap that it’s just sad. We have the money to order anything in this poor place. I never realised how L’manberg is this broke till now.”

_ “¡Si, si!” I smiled as I waved for the waiter, “¡Comida! ¿Dónde está?” _

Quackity looked at his own hands, “I am not in the mood to eat anything right now, Wilbur Soot.” 

_ “Ahh! This meat tastes nice. I like it.” I said to Schlatt. It did taste great. _

Technoblade returned from the counter; Quackity asked what he ordered, even though he didn’t care. They chatted for quite some time while waiting for the food. Quackity was trying to carry the conversation when Wilbur suddenly blurted, “Hide.”

“What?” “Heh?” Quackity and Technoblade both turned and looked at each other, eyes widened.

“Just hide.” Wilbur angrily whispered, “Jschlatt is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just suddenly feel like updating so here you go! Again, bear with my grammar and occasional malapropism.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me for any grammatical mistakes. Please consider leaving your kudos and comments, I'll be answering questions, and any type of critics or suggestions are greatly appreciated!


End file.
